


Dan & Phil get Into An Argument

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Dan & Phil Domestics [1]
Category: dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Dan and Phil get into an argument and one thing leads to another...





	

Blind rage. He couldn't even remember what he was mad about. Every little thing was building up and bubbling over the surface. Dan really had felt bad when it first started because Phil had shrunk in on himself and looked as if he was going to cry but then he grew heated as well. Stupid things had been brought up like cereal, socks in the living room and contacts on the kitchen sink and thousands of hair and body products in the bathroom, black socks ending up in white washes and meticulous and confusing organization of everything. 

They both were seeing red. Phil, quite frankly, didn't understand what had brought this on. He was still so very angry but his eyes hurt and stung. He argued on autopilot whilst his mind swam through dark ink thoughts like 'what are we going to tell our phans?' and 'I'm going to hate having to delete DanAndPhil Games'. He soldiered on through the hateful words and spewed more of his own. 

Both of the men were very depressed but in such a fury they couldn't seem to stop. Dan snatched his laptop quickly off of the coffee table and hurried to his room. "I cannot be-LIEVE you, PHILIP MICHEAL LESTER!" He slammed his door and flopped onto his bed and screamed into the sheets. He picked his head up and pulled a snarly face. His breathe grew erratic and he tried to control his tears. "Fuck it" he mumbled to himself. He picked himself up, punched a pillow and threw open his bedroom door dramatically. 

"PHIIIIIIIL," he called as he ran towards the kitchen. He found Phil crying into a bowl of cereal he didn't seem to have eaten out of. Phil shoved his glasses back up and stood up defiantly. 

"Whot?" He asked bluntly as he set down his cereal bowl on the counter after a moment of Dan simply staring with a wild look in his eye. 

Dan did not reply. He did not bother even thinking for half a second what he could have said in that moment. All that was on his mind was 'It will not end like this. If it ends, it ends on my terms and these are not it. If our friendship fucking ends, I'm gonna make it. So. Much. Worse.' And with that he swiftly lent in, firmly placed his hands on the back of Phil's head and kissed him firmly. 

"That's what, you bloody idiot." he said and turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Wait, wait, Dan!" Phil cried out and grabbed his black sleeve.

"What?" he asked in a moment of extreme openness. Phil rested his head on Dan's chest and cried a little. Dan was shocked but warmed up a little and rubbed Phil's back. Soon he was crying as well. The two men were quickly wrapped around each other in a fiercely tight hug and were sobbing.

Phil looked at Dan in the face and adjusted his glasses. "We're never allowed to argue like this again, do you hear me?" he almost laughed but he choked on it and cried a bit more. Dan started laughing through his tears with Phil and he kissed him back.

"I love you, you bloody spork." Dan forced out through laughter and tears.

"I'm so glad we won't have to delete the gaming channel, Dan!" Phil said muffled through Dan's jumper. Dan's laughter and tears were renewed; he had no idea what Phil meant but he was glad, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I've written ever anyways I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry about any emotions Ive caused you. Also sorry if the ending is weird but I like it.


End file.
